


Mostly Fine

by Silvereye



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Book: The Vor Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: Gregor held the paper bag in one hand with the slightly befuddled air of a man who had never been handed fast food before. "This is... a burger," he said."Yeah," Ivan said. "If you keep staring it will go cold. I already had to show it to your security detail."After the events of The Vor Game, Ivan comes to visit Gregor.
Relationships: Gregor Vorbarra & Ivan Vorpatril
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Mostly Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mollyamory (Molly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/gifts).



Gregor held the paper bag in one hand with the slightly befuddled air of a man who had never been handed fast food before. "This is... a burger," he said.

"Yeah," Ivan said. "If you keep staring it will go cold. I already had to show it to your security detail." It had confused them as much as it was confusing Gregor now. The Emperor had the kitchens at his disposal and did not need a greasy cheeseburger from one of the newer kiosks near the caravanserai. But no one believed Ivan would try to blatantly assassinate the Emperor with fast food, and so they had let him through with his bags.

"Alright," Gregor said and acquiesced. He leaned against his desk and nodded at Ivan after the first few bites. "You can sit down, you know."

Ivan had the distinct feeling there would be interrogation afterwards. He elected to lean against the arm of the nearest armchair, not quite sitting, mirroring Gregor.

"Not that I am ungrateful," Gregor said, when there was nothing but greasy paper wrapping left of their burgers, "but why?"

Bingo.

"I thought you could use some company," Ivan said. "All those assassination attempts and Cetagandan incursions and stuff must have been exhausting."

Gregor twitched at that, a minuscule movement that would have been an outright flinch on someone else, and entirely suppressed in public. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, then closed it again.

"I don't know what exactly happened," Ivan said carefully. "Well, I know the story about you being ill and convalescing at Vorkosigan Surleau was bullshit. And I assume Miles was somehow involved in whatever happened because he was at Hegen Hub and should not be allowed loose in the galaxy. I don't know the rest and don't feel especially curious about it unless you want to talk. But, uh." He spread his arms, hoping it would convey everything he did not know how to say.

Gregor observed him.

"I was not at Vorkosigan Surleau and Miles was involved," he finally said, smiling a little. "Full points for observation. The rest, ah, I already talked about it with Aunt Cordelia. I'm fine. Mostly fine."

"That's good," Ivan said, and resolved not to pry further. Aunt Cordelia and her terrifyingly frank Betan advice would probably work better than Ivan's attempts at consolation, anyway.

Gregor nodded.

"Thanks," he added. "No one else would think to bring me a burger."

"Any time."


End file.
